Underground Poets
by shipless-ocean
Summary: Spielt nach den Ereignissen von AC. Cloud x Tifa. Es gibt Leute, die wissen, wie man sich das Chaos zu Nutzen macht. Und es gibt auf der Welt wohl niemanden, der das Chaos seiner Gedanken zu beherrschen weiß.
1. Prolog: Happy End

Vor etwa einem Jahr auf einem anderen Account gepostet, hier in überarbeiteter Fassung, die zudem fortgesetzt wird. Viel Spaß!

**Happy End ~ Prolog**

**  
**"Wie geht es dir?", Tifa sah Cloud, der seinen Kopf nach unten gerichtet hatte, eindringlich an. Er hätte sich freuen müssen. Aber irgendwie schien er beunruhigt. Die Antwort auf Tifas Frage war ein einfaches Schulterzucken.  
"Du bist nicht glücklich" , eine Feststellung, die in diesem Moment mehr als überflüssig war, "wieso?"  
Cloud sah von dem Glas vor ihm, das zu Tifas Missbilligung mit etwas hochprozentigem gefüllt war hoch und hob seinen Kopf langsam. Seine Augen waren müde, wie all die vergangenen Tage auch schon. Er lies seinen Blick kurz über ihr Gesicht streifen, dann fragte er: "Was hat sich verändert?"  
Tifa starrte ihn unglaübig an. "Was sich verändert hat?! Du hast Sephiroth erneut geschlagen und schon so viele Kinder vom Geostigma befreit. Und du fragst was sich geändert hat?!"  
Cloud senkte seinen Blick wieder auf sein Glas und fuhr mit der Fingerkuppe seines Daumens am Glasrand entlang.  
"Damals, als wir Sephiroth getötet haben, da war ich glücklich. Ich dachte ich könnte endlich ruhig weiterleben und...vergessen. Aber alles hat sich wiederholt"  
Tifa stutzte. Hatte er Recht? Waren seine Zweifel berechtigt? Sie schüttelte diese Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf und suchte den Blick ihres... was war er eigentlich? Ihr bester Freund? Ihr Bruder? Der Mann den sie liebte? Im Moment war ihr nur eines klar: Er verwirrte sie. Das hatte er schon immer getan, allerdings nie so wie in diesem Moment. Sie nahm die Kunden, die an der Bar saßen und eindeutig ungeduldig auf ihre Getränke warteten gar nicht mehr war. Ebenso wenig wie ihre anderen Freunde, die in einer Ecke des Lokals saßen und sich bei einem Kartenspiel und ein paar Flaschen Bier amüsierten. Sie waren einfach glücklich und feierten ihren Sieg. Als Cloud aufgestanden war um sich alleine an die Bar zu setzen, hatten sie das nicht mal bemerkt.

Cloud merkte, das Tifa ihm keine Antwort geben würde und sprach weiter. "Fast wäre ich gestorben. Vielleicht wäre es so besser gewesen"  
Etwas zu gewaltvoll stellte Tifa die Flasche, die sie in der Hand hielt, auf dem Tisch ab und kam hinter der Bar hervor. Sie legte ihren Arm um Clouds Schulter, drückte ihn fest an sich und sah ihn an, hoffte, dass er ihr sein Gesicht zuwenden würde. Doch er schaute weiter starr nach unten. Sie drückte ihn noch näher an sich, so dass ihr Mund fast sein Ohr berührte.  
"Sag sowas nie wieder, nie wieder! Verstehst du?", sie musste feststellen dass ihre Stimme zitterte. Sie wusste, dass Cloud in den letzten Jahren nie glücklich gewesen war - aber der Gedanke, sterben zu wollen?  
"Tut mir Leid", er drehte seinen Kopf von Tifa weg, sah einen Moment aus dem Fenster und blickte ihr dann ins Gesicht.  
"Siehst du? Egal was ich mache oder sage, immer tue ich anderen damit weh"  
"Das stimmt nicht, und das müsstest du auch wissen", sie flüsterte in sein Ohr, schon fast panisch. Und dann tat sie etwas, das sie noch nie getan hatte: Sie küsste ihn auf die Stirn, "du bist ein wunderbarer Mensch, bitte glaub mir das"  
"Irgendwie fällt mir das schwer", er drehte sich schon wieder von ihr weg. Er konnte anderen Menschen nie lange in die Augen blicken.  
"Es ist wegen Aeris, oder? Cloud, wir hatten dieses Thema doch scho-"  
"Sie hat mit mir gesprochen. Sie hat mich zurükgeschickt. Ich überlege mir nur, wie es wäre... bei ihr geblieben zu sein, verstehst du?"  
Es war sicherlich nicht mit Absicht gewesen, doch Clouds Worte verletzten Tifa zutiefst. Sie hatte die letzten Monate damit verbracht, sich um ihn zu kümmern. Sie hatte immer wieder versucht ihm Mut zuzusprechen. War ihm das nichts Wert? War sie ihm nichts Wert?

Und in diesem Moment realisierte sie es: Cloud war mehr als ein guter Freund für sie. Viel mehr als das. Und sie war ihm offensichtlich nicht soviel wert wie er ihr, sonst würde er so etwas nicht zu ihr sagen. Ihre Gedanken überwältigten sie, und sie spürte, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Sie würde nicht weinen. Nicht vor Cloud. Nicht vor all ihren Kunden, die sie bis jetzt eben noch gekonnt ignoriert hatte. Sie ließ von ihm ab und lief durch die Tür, die in die Privaträume führte. Sie konnte förmlich spüren wie sie alle in der Bar anstarrten, und sie glaubte auf Yuffies Gesicht einen verwirrten Blick erhascht zu haben. Sie öffnete die erstbeste Tür und stürzte in das Zimmer hinein. Und dort stand sie, schaute aus dem Fenster. Die Tränen liefen einfach nur über ihre Wangen, sie war leise und atmete beherrscht. Der Himmel draußen verdunkelte sich schon, und Tifa konnte sich selbst im Fenster sehen. Sie schrack zusammen, als sie sah, dass sie nicht mehr alleine im Raum war.  
"Ge-geh weg.."  
"Tifa-", Cloud seufzte, und er klang ein wenig verzweifelt, "es tut mir Leid, ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen"  
Als Tifa ihm nicht antwortete kam er näher. Und legte ihr behutsam die Hand auf die Schulter. Sie stieß ihn weg.  
"Ach weißt du", Tifa klang aggressiv, um einiges aggressiver als Cloud es von ihr erwartet hätte, "wenn du auch nur einmal ein wenig mehr auf andere als auf dich achten würdest, würden dir vielleicht andere Dinge auffallen als dein ewiges Selbstmitleid!"  
Cloud zuckte unter ihren Worten zusammen, und Tifa war ein wenig überrascht von sich selbst.  
"Wieso redest du so mit mir?" Tifa sah auf, und blickte in sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht. Sie begann zu schluchzen.  
"Ich.. entschuldige.. aber du redest andauernd so... als wären wir dir alle egal.... wir alle... dabei bedeutest du mir so viel Cloud.... so viel"  
Ihre Tränen erstickten ihre Stimme. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen und weinte einfach. Alle Emotionen, die sich in ihr aufgestaut hatten, wurden nun von ihr freigelassen. Cloud zögerte und umarmte sie dann erst behutsam, bevor er sie fest an sich drückte.  
Das Schluchzen wurde leiser, schließlich verstummte es.  
Wie lange die beiden dort standen, wussten sie nicht mehr genau.  
Sie standen einfach nur da.  
Arm in Arm.


	2. Kapitel I

_**Kapitel I**_

Tifa schwenkte die Kaffeetasse in ihrer Hand und schaute der bräunlichen Flüssigkeit bei ihren wellenförmigen Bewegungen zu. „Kaffee ist schon etwas unglaublich faszinierendes, was?" Yuffie betrat die Küche und streckte sich ausgiebig. Sie hatte sich in einem der Gästezimmer des Lokals eingenistet und es hatte nicht den Anschein, als hätte sie vor in naher Zukunft zu verschwinden. Für Tifa war das kein Problem. Als Herberge hatte sie das Gebäude nie genutzt, und über die Gesellschaft ihrer Freunde freute sie sich immer.

Sie sah Yuffie an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, Yuffie grinste nur zurück. Sie nahm sich ein Brötchen aus dem Korb auf dem Tisch und begann, es in zwei Hälften zu schneiden. „Wo ist Cloud? Er ist doch sonst derjenige, der schon die Hälfte des Tages hinter sich hat während alle normalen Menschen noch schlafen".  
Tifa seufzte."Ich hab keine Ahnung". Als sie heute morgen aufgewacht war, hatte Cloud nicht neben ihr gelegen. Sie hatten sich das erste Mal in ihrem Leben ein Bett geteilt – es war so selbstverständlich gewesen nach dieser unglaublich langen Umarmung. Cloud hatte ihre Hand genommen und sie waren zusammen hochgegangen und hatten sich nebeneinander gelegt, sich um nichts mehr gekümmert, ihr Kopf lag auf seiner Brust und sein Arm lag auf ihrer Hüfte. In diesem Moment schien alles so vollkommen, dass Tifa sich um nichts mehr gekümmert hatte und binnen weniger Minuten eingeschlafen war.  
Als sie am Morgen aufgewacht war, lag Cloud nicht mehr neben ihr.

Yuffie die gerade in ihr Brötchen gebissen hatte sah sie verwirrt an. „Wie?", fragte sie mit vollem Mund, „ihr schlaft doch in einem Zimmer?"  
In diesem Moment hörte man, wie sich ein Schlüssel in der Haustür drehte. „Das wird er sein", sagte Tifa und stand auf um Cloud abzufangen, bevor er die Küche betreten, oder noch schlimmer, sich wieder zurückziehen würde. Als er sie bemerkte schaute er schnell in eine andere Richtung. „Wo bist du gewesen?", fragte Tifa und konnte einen leicht gereizten Unterton nicht vermeiden, „ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht, weißt du?".  
„ja..ich..äh. Ich hab einfach ein bisschen frische Luft gebraucht, einen Spaziergang. Um nachzudenken, über uns- darüber was gestern Abend war"  
Tifa lehnte sich an die Wand. „Und, bist du zu einem Schluß gekommen?"  
„Ehrlich?", Cloud kratzte sich kurz am Kopf und lies den Blick durch den Raum streifen, „nein"  
Tifa sah ihn an, er machte einen Schritt nach vorne, gab ihr einen kruzen Kuss auf die Wange, drückte ihre Schulter und ging die Treppe zum Schlafzimmer hinauf.  
Tifa fuhr sich durch die Haare. Clouds Verhalten machte sie zwar wahnsinnig, aber sie wusste dass es in diesem Moment keinen Sinn machte, ihm zu folgen und zu versuchen, mit ihm zu Reden. So war Cloud. Er brauchte oft lange, um sich über seine Gefühle im Klaren zu sein, was mit Sicherheit daran lag, dass er eine so unglaublich große Angst davor hatte, Fehler zu begehen.  
Sie wünschte sich so sehr, eines Tages in der Lage zu sein ihm zu zeigen, dass er nicht vor allem Angst haben musste, das es ihm gut tun würde, sich einfach fallen zu lassen.

Sie dachte kurz über die Situation nach und beschloß dann, Cloud später noch einmal auf die Situation anzusprechen. Als sie in die Küche zurückkam, fand sie auch Denzel am Küchentisch vor, der gerade mit Yuffie über verschiedenste Arten von Materia diskutierte. „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir nachher ein wenig in die Stadt gehen? Was leckeres essen gehen und vielleicht ein paar neue Klamotten für dich besorgen, Denzel?"  
Wenn sie Cloud die Zeit geben wollte, in Ruhe über die Situation nachzudenken dann brauchte sie dringend etwas, um sich den Tag über abzulenken.

--

„Die Situation ist höchst kritisch. Mit diesen Leuten ist absolut nicht zu spaßen".

Cloud musste mit einem Mal über die Worte von Reno lachen. „Was ist so komisch?", fragte dieser und beäugte ihn kritisch. „Es ist nur...das kommt von dir Reno. Von dir. Du warst mal einer der abgebrühtesten Typen die ich gekannt habe, und auf einmal bist du derjenige, der mich vor den bösen Buben warnt".

Reno winkte ab. „Jaja, Cloud. Menschen ändern sich. Du müsstest das ja eigentlich wissen. Wobei. Du änderst dich wohl nie". Cloud verzog die Mundwinkel. „Wie dem auch sei", Reno holte mit den Armen aus um die Bedeutung seiner Worte zu unterstreichen und um darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass er sich wieder dem geschäftlichen zuwenden wollte. „Diese..Organisation, auch wenn der Ausdruck verbrecherisches Pack es wohl besser treffen würde, hat die chaotische Situation, die sich während den Kämpfen gegen Kadaj und Konsorten hier gebildet hat, trickreich ausgenutzt. Praktisch die ganze Kanalisation ist von ihnen infiltriert worden, sie haben sich Stützpunkte aufgebaut und sind dort gut verteidigt, ein Frontalangriff ist praktisch unmöglich. Sie haben die Möglichkeit, von dort Raubangriffe auf Kleinhändler effektiv durchzuführen. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich hier eine regelrechte Untergrundgesellschaft bildet, in der der Schwarzmarkt gerade so blüht und Gewalt zum Alltag gehört. Es ist unsere Aufgabe, sie aufzuhalten."

Cloud spreizte die Beine, stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf die Knie und faltete seine Hände. Er schien über die Situation nachzudenken, drehte den Kopf weg und dann wieder zurück, während er seine Füße leicht auf und ab hob. „Wieso fragst du ausgerechnet mich um Hilfe?"

Reno lachte. „Oh Mann, Cloud, du kommt wirklich mit solchen billigen, total überflüssigen und geradezu rhetorischen Fragen, was? Du bist einer unserer Besten, Mann!" Er schlug ihm kumpelhaft auf die Schulter, Cloud stieß ihn missbilligend weg. „Vermutlich magst du einfach nur das Lob", Reno setzte sich grinsend in den Sessel vor dem von Cloud. „Also?"

Cloud seufzte laut. „Was hat Rufus überhaupt davon?"

Reno schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf. „Cloud. Du weißt, dass Rufus kein guter Mann ist, aber er ist ein Geschäftsmann, und solche Sachen schaden seinem Tun. Natürlich könnte man theoretisch annehmen, dass er einer der ersten wäre, die sich diese Situation irgendwie zu nutzen machen, aber sein Name ist schon dermaßen beschmutzt, so etwas kann er sich nicht leisten. Besser ist es für ihn, die Gerechtigkeit in dieser Stadt wieder herzustellen oder so ein Scheiß", er wedelte mit den Händen, „du weißt schon. Der Ritter in strahlender Rüstung, vom skrupellosen Arschloch zum Retter der Mittelklasse. Ich persönlich mag die Idee. Für mich springt auch Profit raus."

Cloud hatte Reno offensichtlich überschätzt, seine Art war genauso berechnend und kalt wie früher noch. Nur sein Humor war weniger hart, was ihm eine gewisse Sympathie verlieh. Er hatte zugenommen, aber er sah gut aus.

„Also?", Reno wiederholte sich, was darauf hindeutete, dass er ungeduldig wurde. Cloud war unschlüssig was diese Sache anging. Er wusste nicht, ob er im Moment in der Lage war, sich in eine derartig gefährliche Situation zu begeben, vor allem da er sicherlich andere Sachen im Kopf hatte, der Duft von Tifas dunklem Haar und das Gefühl, sie in den Armen zu halten.

--

Tifa schloß die Tür auf und lies Denzel den Vortritt. Yuffie kam hinter den beiden ins Haus und fuhr sich durchs raspelkurze Haar. Bewundernd betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel rechts neben der Garderobe. „Diese neue Frisur", sagte sie stolz, „war eine der besten Ideen die ich in den letzten Jahren hatte". Sie zwinkerte sich selbst zu und Tifa lachte nur: „Sie steht dir wirklich gut. Fehlt nur noch ein Lederband mit Chocobofedern dran". Yuffie starrte sie an. „Das meinst du jetzt aber nicht ernst?". „Natürlich nicht", Tifa lachte. Sie mochte Yuffie wirklich sehr gern, in ihrer Gegenwart schien alles immer viel farbenfroher zu sein, alles schien mehr Sinn zu haben und nicht so verdammt verkorkst.

Denzel gähnte ausgiebig. „Ooooh, da ist aber jemand müde", meinte Yuffie, „komm, ich bring dich ins Bett". In diesem Moment hätte Tifa gerne einen Kniefall vor Yuffie gemacht. Wenn sie damit beschäftigt war, Denzel ins Bett zu bringen, hatte sie genug Zeit für das, was sie schon den ganzen Tag über beschäftigt hatte. Ihr Plan, sich mit einer Shoppingtour von den Gedanken an Cloud abzulenken, war nicht so aufgegangen, wie sie sich das ursprünglich vorgestellt hatte. Sie ging erst in die Küche und trank ein Glas Wasser, während sie sich die Gedanken, die sie sich vorher gemacht hatte, im Kopf so zurechtlegte, dass sie sie in vollständigen Sätzen präsentieren konnte. Sie bemerkte, dass ihre Hände zitterten. Sie verfluchte sich selbst. Das war Cloud. Cloud, verdammt nochmal. Sie kannte ihn seit frühster Kindheit, das sollte kein so großes Problem sein.

Aber das war es. Sie stellte das Glas ab und ging hoch zum Schlafzimmer, in dem sie Cloud vermutete. Doch dort war er nicht. Er war auch nicht im Arbeitszimmer. Er war auch nicht im Bad.

Er war einfach nicht da.

--

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich heute eine Entscheidung von dir zu erwarten habe, aber das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich kenne dich Cloud, du wirst mitmachen. Ich rufe dich nochmal an. In ein paar Tagen oder so." Cloud war dieser Diskussion zu müde, als dass er sich gegen die Unverschämtheit von Renos Seite wehren würde. Kaum jemand außer ihm wäre überheblich genug, Cloud nach Hilfe zu fragen obwohl er im Grunde schon für ihn entschieden hatte, dass er sich an Aktionen gegen diese Gruppierung beteiligen würde. Im Grunde wusste Cloud aber auch, dass Reno recht hatte, deshalb machte er sich in diesem Moment nicht fiel aus dieser Unverschämtheit. „Okay, dann..", Cloud stand auf. „Bis dann". Reno verabschiedete sich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

Als Cloud nach Hause kam, öffnete er leise die Tür, bedacht niemanden zu wecken. Unmittelbar nachdem er eingetreten war, vernahm er gedämpftes Schluchzen. Es brauchte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, um zu erkennen, von wem das Schluchzen kam. Seine Nackenhaare sträubten sich zu Berge. Er hasste es, er hasste sie am Boden zu erleben, die souveränste Frau die er je kennen gelernt hatte, immer optimistisch und mit einem aufmunterndem Wort für jedermann. Er hörte das Rücken von Glas auf Holz und ging schnell in die Küche.

Da saß sie am Esstisch, vor ihr nichts außer einer fast ausgebrannten Kerze, einem halbleeren Glas und einer, wie er dunkel erkennen konnte, fast leeren Flasche Wein. Sie saß einfach nur da und schluchzte, eine Hand vor ihr Gesicht gehalten.

Allein ihr Anblick reichte beinahe , um Cloud selbst Tränen in die Augen zu treiben, aber er hielt sie zurück. Jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um zu weinen. Langsam näherte er sich ihr, er hatte nicht vorgehabt sie aufzuschrecken, aber er tat es doch. Ihr Kopf fuhr ruckartig um und als sie erkannt hatte, wen sie vor sich hatte, trat ein Ausdruck fragender Verzweiflung in ihre Augen. „wo warst du?", hauchte sie kaum hörbar. Im nächsten Satz wurde ihre Stimme schon etwas lauter. „Du warst weg, einfach weg". Ihr Atem stockte. Cloud kniete vor ihr nieder und seine Stirn berührte die ihrige. „Ich bin da, Tifa, ich bin da", flüsterte er ihr zu, er versuchte sie zu beruhigen, fast so wie man ein kleines Kind beruhigt, das gerade einen schrecklichen Alptraum gehabt hatte. „Ich bin da, ich bin ja hier", sagte er immer und immer wieder. Er wollte hören, wie sich ihr Atem wieder senkte und leiser wurde, er wollte hören wie sie sich beruhigte. „Und du gehst immer wieder weg. Versprich mir, dass du bleibst Cloud, versprich es mir", ihre Stimme klang jetzt fester. Cloud sah ihr in die Augen und sah Schmerz, Schmerz und Hoffnung. Vielleicht auch eine gewisse Erwartung.

Er küsste sie. Erst ganz kurz, wie ein leichter Hauch auf ihren Lippen, das zweite Mal bestimmter. Beim dritten mal erwiderte sie den Kuss. Seine Hände fuhren langsam an ihren Armen hinunter, und wanderten dann zu ihrer Taille. Er hob sie gemeinsam auf die Beine. Er hob seine Arme wieder und hielt ihren Kiefer an beiden Seiten, streichelte sie mit dem rechten Daumen, ließ von ihrem Mund ab und platzierte viele kleine Küsse rund um ihre Mundpartie und auf ihrer Wange. Der Kuss war wunderschön, und er war schmerzvoll. Cloud gab Tifa kein Versprechen.


End file.
